


the Styr

by W12_Supernatural



Series: Houses of Americanos [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural
Summary: The Styr and everything related to it.
Series: Houses of Americanos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706002





	1. House Wanasov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Wanasovs of Cracovia Heights, one of the Great Houses of Americanos.
> 
> Family Tree:  
> https://www.familyecho.com/#

**House Wanasov of Cracovia Heights** is one of the Great Houses of Americanos, and the overlord house of the Kingdom of Plain and Valley. Their seat is Cracovia Heights, with cadet branches existing in the North of Westeros and in nearby Argovia. Their sigil is a black bolt on a white circle surrounded by a black ring, on yellow with a blue chief. They have two official mottos, both equally well known: "The cold kills the weak" and "Bolts do not bend or break, they strike." Wanasovs also claim the title of Warden of the Northwest. They are among the wealthier houses of Americanos.

The Wanasovs descend from Teublonf I Wanasov, the first High King of the Styr. Since the reign of Lyger II, who built the Blackwood Throne, the Wanasov King has been known as King on the Blackwood Throne. Later defeating Andals, the Wanasovs have since reigned as Kings of the Styr, and have since also ruled as overlords of the Valley of Nokoseov.

The current Wanasov King is Falahim XXI/I Wanasov, who has seven younger siblings and three children, the eldest of whom, Robyn, is his heir. 

Contents

  1. Traits
  2. History  
Kings of The Styr  
Andal Invasions
  3. Present Day
  4. Known Members
  5. Small Council/Household/Blackguard
  6. Major Sworn Houses



**Traits** **  
**

Wanasovs have a reputation for having black hair, grey eyes, and a square jaw. They are also known for having cold temper.

**History**

Kings of the Styr

The Wanasovs appear as First Dréis in history during the Age of Heroes, likely around six thousand five hundred years ago, in the historical records of the time. A soldier named Wanas was given a parcel of land by the Verumars, founding House Wanasov (i.e. Wanas' clan') Wanas would found a village (later city) on that parcel of land; named Cracow, the village lay on the northwestern edge of the Harrowing Hills and on the River Andan, overseen by his castle, Cracovia Heights, a series of keeps on the highest several hills. Wanas’ descendants and successors gradually built Cracovia Heights, and under Vaus Wanasov the castle reached its present height, around three hundred years after the House was founded. The castle has since been constantly remodeled and upgraded.

As Cracow and its heights grew, so did Wanas' influence; His house was raised to lordship some ten years after the founding of Cracow, which became one of the most notable places in the region, its population exploding. The Wanasovs remained a lordly house owing fealty to the Verumars during this time. but began to develop an amount of power similar to the Verumars themselves.

Five hundred years after the founding of the House, however, nigh everything changed, as during the Battle of Meretach bay, the Verumar King and all his sons were slain, leaving a single daughter as the final remaining Verumar. Lord Teublonf Wanasov, sensing an opportunity, promptly betrothed his son Robyn to the girl (Teublonf had some leeway with the Verumars as his own mother was a member of that house.). This move gave the Wanasovs full control of Vermar territory and far more power than previously had.

But Teublonf had other ambitions: He wanted to control the whole Styr and be crowned its first high king. To that end, he betrothed his second son, Wanas, to the eldest daughter of the King of Cold Harbor to get Cold Harbor on his side, and got the support of the Baylands by marrying off his daughters to one of King Iry II Bayros' sons in exchange for the Baylands bending the knee to Wanasovs before calling the Devon/Wanasov banners, declaring himself Teublonf I Wanasov, King of the Styr. Teublonf’s previous moves had meant he only had two main fronts to focus on and had the support of some of the regions most powerful houses.

Naturally, the other Styric kingdoms reacted poorly and over the course of several years, Teublonf defeated all his rivals and was crowned Teublonf I Wanasov, in the room that would later become the throne room of Cracovia Heights.

King Lyger II built the Blackwood Throne at Cracovia Heights, the Wanasov king from that point on being known as the King on the Blackwood Throne. His grandson, Devon III, sacked the town of Blackton during a campaign in the Cooperlands and brought the Arborean into the realm.

Swyl II led a military campaign that conquered the Cooperlands, the Estenhaal, the Valley, and Vale over a course of twenty years. His successor as king, Swyl III, later became known as the Saddlesore as he was often traveling around the kingdom, either crushing rebellions or fighting the various Sutherlander kings, chief among them the Vanhaals and Lomidovs. These rebellions saw all four sons of Swyl III slain, and as he had no daughters, was forced to turn to one of his nephews, who would become Relekan I. Relekan similarly spent most of his reign at war, though in his five years as king he managed to put down the Sutherland invasions for a time.

Seil I lost almost all of the Wanasov lands during his reign and under his sons, Toil I and Turvos II, those losses would be exacerbated, though a rebellion in the Vale was put down.

Three centuries later, kings Keregon I and II began a constant stream of wars with the Cooperlands and Valley and drained the Styr of its resources and manpower. Ofan and Riga, two of the regions cities, were sacked during this time and the Styric people rebelled in turn against Keregon II and placed his nephew, Devon (later Devon VII) on the Blackwood throne. Devon managed to start repairing the Styr (and the prestige of House Wanasov) and forged new alliances, which included tying the Vale down via marriage. Robyn V, Devon’s son, became known as the peacemaker and one of the greatest Wanasov kings, finishing what his father had started ruled for eighty years, the longest of any king, prior or since.

Andal Invasions

Over a thousand years later, the Andals (more like various lords and knights from Westeros) invaded Americanos, during the reign of Teublonf VII. Twice the Wanasovs allied with neighboring kings in the Estenhaal and Cooperlands and twice their alliances failed; though during this time the Andal houses Kelly and Lyall fled to the Styr after other conflicts, the Wanasovs taking them on as bannermen in exchange for their fealty.

Kings Aragon IV, Turvos V, and Dayton IV were all frequently at war with the southern Andals of the Cooperlands, whilst 

The Wanasovs threw back the largest Andal invasion at the Scarlet Fields in the eastern Styr, meaning that the Wanasovs were the only main house in Americanos not to fall to the Andals

**Present Day**

In 255 AC, Wanasov King Dreyfal XV, aware the Styr needed allies badly, decided to strike a deal with Valley King Lyslar I, the two regions creating a full alliance, the Valley owing fealty to the Styr, the alliance taking effect after Lyslars death in 263 AC, by which time Devon XII was king of the Styr. The alliance, which had held for almost two decades, was sealed with the marriage of Cameron Wanasov and Leonora Nokoseov in 280 AC. The Styr has thus ruled over the Valley as well, though the regions are considered very much separate.

Known Members of House Wanasov

The current member of House Wanasov are:

  * King {Devon XII Wanasov}, King on the Blackwood Throne, Warden of the Northwest. Diedof natural causes in 283 AC. 



            * Lady Eliza Devon, Queen Mother. Now living in Devon after her husband’s death



                  * King Falahim XXI/I Wanasov, King on the Blackwood Throne, Warden of the Northwest and Overlord of the Valley



                  * Queen Eliza Wanasov, formerly of House Koselka



                  * Robyn Wanasov, Falahim’s eldest son and heir. betrothed to Seila Sento
                  * Lyger Wanasov, Falahim’s second son
                  * Sammi Wanasov, Falahim’s youngest son
        * Péotr Wanasov, second son of Devon and Eliza



              * Seila Milner, Péotr’s wife. Formerly of House Milner.



              * Turvos, Péotr’s 1st son
              * Betha, Péotr’s daughter
              * Jackson, Péotr’s 2nd son



        * Cameron Wanasov, third son of Devon and Eliza.



              * Leonora Wanasov, Cameron’s wife. Formerly of House Nokoseov  
  

        * Aramark Wanasov, fourth son of Devon and Eliza



              * Lyra Wanasov, Aramark’s wife. Formerly of House Sento.  
  

              * Maria Wanasov,Aramark and Lyra’s oldest daughter
              * Rowena Wanasov, Aramark and Lyra’s younger daughter



        * Aragon Wanasov, fifth son of Devon and Eliza  
  

            * Maya Wanasov, Aragon’s wife. Formerly of House Bennet  
  

            * Avok Wanasov, Aragon and Maya’s son



        * Haragon Wanasov, sixth son of Devon and Eliza  
  

            * Maria Wanasov, Haragon’s wife. Formerly of House Sovanen  
  

            * Iry Wanasov, Haragon and Maria’s elder son
            * Victor Plain, Elder of Haragon’s bastard children. Fathered on a serving wench
            * Turvos Wanasov, Haragon and Maria’s younger son
            * Devon Plain, younger of Haragon’s bastard children. Fathered on a Argovia whore



        * Raméa Wanasov, only daughter of Devon and Eliza. Older twin of Teublonf  
  

        * Teublonf Wanasov, seventh and youngest son of Devon and Eliza. Left for Westeros in 287 AC and fought in the Greyjoy rebellion. Currently in the North



        * Tales Wanasov, younger half brother of Devon  
  

            * Maria Wanasov, Tales’ wife. Formerly of House Telcontar.  
  

            * Seil Wanasov, Tales’ eldest child
            * Swyl Wanasov, Tales’ second child
            * Maria Wanasov, Tales’ youngest child



        * Aragon Wanasov, youngest half brother of Devon. Died in 283 AC  
  

            * Eliza Wanasov, Aragon’s wife. Died in childbirth in 283 AC. Formerly of House Sento.



  * Relekan Plain. Bastard son of King Robyn XVII and founder of House Redplain.
  * 


  *     *       * Relekan's descendants, the modern house Redplain 



**<https://www.familyecho.com/#> **

**Small Council/Household**

  * Lyken Dale. Lord of Essingtown and Hand of the King
  * Grand Maester Doctoron. One of the “Learned Men”, formerly of the Sutherlands.
  * Vilars Trunser, master of whisperers.
  * Péotr Milner. a.k.a Snidebox. Master of Coin
  * Ser Dayton Yves, lord commander of the Blackguard  
  

  * Ser Niklas Sovanen, sworn sword to Robyn
  * Alyrck Plain, squire
  * Talemach, Cracovia Heights Master at arms
  * Victor, Cracovia Heights horsemaster
  * Harnes, Cracovia Heights kennelmasrer
  * Rupert Pachera, Cracovia Heights cook.
  * Thorne, Cracovia Heights blacksmith/armorer
  * Thoromar Calsarisan, Cracovia Heights steward  
  
 **The Blackguard**
  * Ser Dale Trunser, the Black
  * Ser Lyonel Nokoseov, the Red
  * Ser Relekan Kesoronov, the Bloody Horse
  * Ser Symon Elessar, the Vile
  * Ser Turgon Elessar, the Gross
  * Ser Nathan Plain, the Paganal Bastard



**Major** **Sworn Houses**

  * House Sovanen of Cold Harbor
  * House Devon of the Devon Coast
  * House Bayros of Scio Rock
  * House Telcontar of Tirithan
  * House Nyven of Reg
  * House Kelly of Debarne
  * House Lyall of Lyallville
  * House Sento of Paganal
  * House Koselka of Ofan
  * House Brien of Analon
  * House Smathers of Youngston
  * House Travers of Traver’s Inn
  * House Redplain of Argovia Heights
  * House Calsarisan, traditional Wanasov stewards




	2. High King of the Styr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the High King of the Styr, the title traditionally held by the head of House Wanasov. Can also be a High Queen, as the Styr practices equal inheritance.

The **High King or High Queen** of the Styr was the title held by the ruler of the **Kingdom of the Styr** , or colloquially the **Kingdom on the Blackwood Throne,** starting from Teublonf I and continuing into the present day. These rulers were members of House Wanasov, the ruler itself holding the title of High King or High Queen, and their spouse holding the title of King or Queen; this appears to be the case because the Styr, unlike the other regions of Americanos, practices equal inheritance, so the Wanasov that ruled had the word 'High' added to indicate their higher status over the King or Queen, their spouse.

**History**

From the Age of Heroes until about six thousand three hundred years ago, the region that would become the Kingdom of the Styr was split into a number of Kingdoms across its constituent regions: House Sovanen ruled from Cold Harbor and came at an unknown time to rule over the neighboring islands of Malatestat and Yrnmarek. House Verumar ruled over the northwestern coast, and House Bayros ruled over the Baylands, with the Styr proper being contested by houses such as the Koselkas, Davens, Telcontars, Nyvens, and Seratyns.

Around 6000 BAL, however, Teublonf Wanasov, the head of House Wanasov of Cracovia Heights, defeated or subjugated all other petty Kings of the Four Regions that would make up the Wanasov Kingdom and crowned himself High King of the Styr. From then on the Wanasovs ruled as High Kings of the Styr, and after the Blackwood Throne was built at Cracovia Heights, the Wanasov King was also known as the King on the Blackwood Throne (or Queen on the Blackwood Throne)

Unlike other the other Great Houses of Americanos, the Wanasovs never had any issues consolidating their native territory and as a result, tended to defend from their enemies or conquer neighboring lands, the Cooperlands and Estenhaal being a major target of the Wanasov attacks. The Wanasovs also at one point held sway over all of Americanos north of the River Suther, nearly three quarters of the Americanosi continent, though they never were able to hold these conquests for long.

Following the Andal Invasion and the Coopers and Frosts consolidating their power in the Cooperlands and Estenhaal respectively, those two regions, as well as the Vale of Ledtower, frequently went to war; The Styr had full control of the Vale until around 1000 BAL and held sway over most of the western Estenhaal until 700 BAL.

Following the Valley's kneeling to them in 280 AC, the Styric kingdom is also known as the Kingdom of Plains and Valleys, with the Nokoseovs, a Great House themselves, owing fealty to the Wanasovs.

**Known Kings of the Styr**

No precise lineage exists for the High Kings and Queens of House Wanasov, though many notable ones exist

  * Teublonf I, the Original, the first High King of the Styr
  * Wanas I, the Red
  * Wanas II, the Black
  * Dreyfal I, the Builder, who expanded the city of Cracow and built the town of Youngston
  * Lyger II, who built the Blackwood Throne
  * Swyl II, the Conqueror, who conquered all of Americanos north of the River Suther and once sacked Emvo
  * Swyl III, the Saddlesore, who spent most of his sixteen years crushing rebellions
  * Seil I, the Weak, who lost massive portions of his realm due to rebellion
  * Keregon I, the first Black King
  * Keregon II, the second Black King. Two of his armies smashed against the Lupin Gate with little success.
  * Robyn V, who made peace with his enemies and ruled for eighty years
  * Tales III, whose reign endure two famines.
  * Teublonf VII, who ruled during the beginning of the Andal Invasions
  * Dreyfal X, who welcomed Houses Kelly and Lyall into the Styr in exchange for their fealty
  * Aragon IV, who was killed during the Battle of Harofeld
  * Turvos V, the Avenger. Called the cruel in the rest of Americanos
  * Wanas IV, the Bloody, who secured Styric independence by winning the Battle of the Scarlet Fields
  * Seila V, the Savage Sister. Rumored to be a master torturer
  * Péotr VIII, the Conciliator
  * Swyl XII, the Old, who took the throne aged fifty five and ruled for almost twenty years
  * Haragon X, the Younger
  * Robyn X, the Reader
  * Swyl XV, the Barrelkiller, who spent most of his reign at war with the Cooperlands
  * Aragon XII, who lost the Vale of Ledtower entirely
  * Sammi IX, under whose reign the Frosts conquered the western Estenhaal
  * Tales XV, the Septon killer, who once captured two septons from the Vale and had them publicly hung; he was rumored to also enjoy raping any Septas he captured during his campaigns
  * Kyra V, the Barren, whose death caused a succession crisis
  * Toil XI, a second cousin of Kyra V
  * Aragon XII, the Cunning, who played Kings Aras VII Hara and Quentyn III Cooper against each other
  * Teublonf XVIII, who sent his third son Dayton to King's Landing to act as an emissary to Aegon I Targaryen, a practice that would continue until the reign of Teublonf XIX, in 210 AC
  * Toil XII, who sent the last great Cooperlander fleet to the bottom of the Ocean at the Battle of Greenarrow Isle.
  * Dreyfal XV, who forged the alliance of the Styr and Valley



Quotes:

_"The Wanasov line has existed for over six thousand years, in some way or another. They know how to continue their line."_

Writings of Doctoron.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I can work on the other houses (and regions) if anyone wants...


End file.
